


Regret

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: Until Further Notice [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: 100 word drabble, Day 18, Klaine Advent, M/M, Regret, until further notice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine Advent Day 18.</p><p>Until Further Notice- just after they have become a real ‘thing’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> I actually did make this into a 100 word drabble today, just for fun. Usually, if I enjoy what I’m writing and I’m feeling it then I will carry on until I’m done.

Its days like today, in which Kurt wishes he could go back in time. It’s when he has Blaine, so lovely and happy; pressed up flush and warm against him under the sheets of his king-sized bed.

 

It’s moments like right now when Kurt is filled with a strong, deep regret. It’s the knowing that he could have had this, this special, relentless, _contentedness;_ way back when if he wasn’t such an ass and kept Blaine at arms length.

 

It’s ok now, though. He’s there now. And so is Blaine and they don’t appear to be going anywhere anytime soon. 


End file.
